DeNova
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: Gypsy begins her new life in Elmore. With love interests around every turn and dangers waiting to swallow her, will she ever pull through it? or will her past come back to get her?


Chapter one

It was a quiet night in the town of Elmore. The moon was in full blast over the streets blanketing them in it's light. The silence was broken by the sound of a moving van parking in the driveway of Gyspy's house. They began to unload all of her stuff into the house, or what ever she owned in a way. The van then pulled away leaving her standing there in the driveway. She sighed and went into her new home hoping that her new life in Elmore would lead away from all the torture she went through. She laid down on her bed drawing her sheets around her. Her eyes closed.

_The sound of gunshots echoed in Gypsy's dreams. Her dad had chased her into the woods firing his shot gun through the wood splittering it. She screamed and kept running. _Gypsy woke up screaming sweat sticking to her white fur. She felt the scar on her arm where the bullet grazed her. It left a fine scar on her arm after that whole incident. She allowed herself to gather her thoughts before she hopped out of bed. She went over to the clock on the wall. _It's 6:30 in the morning._ She grumbled in her head. She sighed and got dressed pulling on her white shirt and black pair of jeans. She tugged on her blue jacket leaving it unzipped. She groomed her light blue mane back across her right eye. " today's the day." She murmured. " your officially a senior at Elmore High School." She was nervous she didn't know anyone here or what the people were like here.

It air was brisk with a few leaves on the sidewalk. She made her way slowly to the bus stop finding it empty apart from two figures standing there. One of them was a blue cat wearing a cream colored shirt and brown pants, The other was an orange fish wearing only pants which Gypsy thought was weird but then again she viewed it as none of her business. She just stood by them quietly. The orange fish noticed her. " hello I'm Darwin." He murmured holding out his flipper. She took it with her paw. " I'm Gyspy." She replied. " hello I'm Gumball." He reached taking her paw also. She noticed that the cat blushed. " and might I say your cute." He purred. She scoffed. " I'm sorry Gyspy, Gumball is always like this when it comes to pretty girls such as yourself." Gypsy chuckled. " no need to apologize I get that a lot. Unfortunately I already have a boyfriend." She pushed a strand of her mane back behind her ear.

The bus came parking right in front of them. She boarded taking the seat behind Gumball and Darwin. Some of the boys stared at her with hearts in their eyes. This caused her to glower at them. " what are you all gawking at?" she hissed. They all turned around causing the bus driver to laugh. " oye got moxie that one." He laughed. The bus made another stop to pick up a white ghost kid. She sat by Gypsy. " oh hello I've never seen you around here before." She whispered. " I'm Carrie." Gyspy smiled and nodded. " nice to meet you Carrie, I'm Gyspy." Carrie grinned. " cool name I like it." She eyed Gypsy's phone and noticed that she had Bullet For My Valentine playing on it. " omg I totally love that band." Gasped Carrie. " oh we have a BFMV fan? Never thought I would run into one today." Mused Gypsy. " omg yes! Who doesn't love them!?" and from across the aisle scoffed a voice rudely. " me!" Carrie's expression changed. " no asked you Penny!" she yelled. Gypsy whistled and leaned in on Darwin. " are they always like this?" she whispered. Darwin nodded. "yeah they've always had a tension going on between them."

The bus finally parked in front of the school. The doors opened and all of the kids ran out. Gypsy whistled again. " wow there are a lot of people here." Carrie nodded. " yeah it's the most popular school for the most part." Gypsy looked down at her schedule. " um Carrie I don't know where any of these classes are." Carrie looked it over. " oh all of these classes I have." She grinned kindly. " don't worry just count on me!" Carrie lead her to her first class with mrs. Simian. Gypsy stood at the front of the class. Her fur was burning with nervousness. " alright class we have a new student." Muttered mrs. Simian with a screechy voice. " Okay you introduce yourself to the class then take your seat." Gypsy gulped. " hi I'm Gypsy, I'm from the suburbs of Arlington. I hope I get to know ya'll." She bowed and took a seat next to Carrie. " alright class now that we have that out of the way let's turn into our textbooks to the timeline on page 104." Gypsy nearly face desked. " I forgot my textbook." She muttered. Carrie pushed hers torward her. " here use mine for now." Gypsy nodded and opened it. " thanks." She whispered. Gypsy surprised her teacher with her knowledge being very streetwise. History was one of Gypsy's strong points. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Gypsy looked down at her schedule. " um so where to next?" she asked noticing there was a slot missing. " it's lunch time now." Replied Carrie showing her to the cafeteria.

She took her food and went to sit down next to Carrie. Just then a rainbow humanoid went up to her. " well well beautiful the name's Tobias and I would like to take you out on a date." Gumball groaned. " Tobias lay off the girl already has a boyfriend." Tobias had a look of anger and shock flash across his face. '" sorry but it's true." She whispered. " even if I didn't I would never date a sleash ball like you now fuck off." Tobias shook his head. " a girl with a tude me like." Gypsy recolled with disgust. " you have no idea what I am capable of just back off please or I might just barf." Tobias went over to his table where Banana Joe was sitting. " she totally digs me." He whispered causing Joe to giggle.

Gypsy went back to eating. " excuse Tobias he always flirts." Sighed Carrie. " you don't say." Muttered Gypsy. She finished throwing her tray away. Just when she did the bell rang again. Carrie helped her to her second period which was Music. Gypsy really enjoyed it. " okay Gypsy since you're the new kid why don't you show us what music you have." Gypsy nodded. " alright." She hooked her phone up to the laptop. The first track was Break It Down by Shadowbeatz. She couldn't help but dance along with the beat. Carrie joined it dancing next to her. The whole class started cheering.

After that class her final class of the day was Art. The teacher asked if he could see her artistic talent. Gypsy nodded and pulled up all of her artwork that she ever did on her laptop. The final bell rung and Gypsy sat by Carrie on the bus. " Gypsy what band was that playing in music class today?" asked Carrie. Gypsy smiled. " you've never heard Shadowbeatz?" she questioned. Carrie shook her head. " well he's a dubstep artist. He's really good at what he does." Carrie grinned. " cool"

Gypsy said goodbye to Carrie and of course Gumball and Darwin. She entered her home and set her stuff down by the entertainment center. She kicked her shoes off in her room. She went over to her dinosaur of a laptop which sat on the night stand on idle. She forgot that she closed the lid after watching Kekkaishi and Fullmetal Alchemist. It was ironic that she was watching Fullmetal Alchemist despite being an alchemist herself. She began watching new episodes of both shows til she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope that you enjoy the story it's my first AWOG. Gypsy is my oc as well as others that will appear later.**

**The Music Artists are copyrighted to their respectful names. Shadowbeatz on Youtube.**

**Kekkaishi belongs to the Yellow Tanabe**

**Fullmetal belongs to it's rightful owner. **


End file.
